A Dashing Captains Tale of Woe
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: Dashing Jackson Hardin; the son of former Captain Jackson Hardin (Human); and his late mother Rainbow Dash. He has spent his whole life nearly without a true family and has been raised by the two Princesses since the incident at the Gala nineteen years ago. Now; he is the Captain of the Canterlot Guard, and he is determined to find and cure his father. Reviews appreciated.
1. Learning the Truth

_**Hello Reading Audience; this is Author DeathAngelWolf with a sequel to a story I wrote and finished recently. This story takes place after the end of "Screaming Airborne Eagles" nineteen years in fact in the future! I strongly recommend that you go and thoroughly read through that story to understand what has led up to the events that are to take place in this story; so get on over and read the first story before this one! This is "A Dashing Captains Woes." by DeathAngelWolf. **_

_**As a note I own nothing in MLP (That goes to Hasbro.) except my original story and this one that is continuing off of it, as well as the characters I created in both of them.**_

"_I have sat and thought for nineteen years where my father could be; I have grieved for the same amount of time over my mother, Rainbow Dash's death. I yearn to find him and be able to hear his voice again; to laugh, play and talk with him like we did before. I will find him; I will use all my powers granted to me by my caretakers and princesses Celestia and Luna to find him and cure him of his madness." Thoughts of Captain of the Canterlot guard, Dashing Jackson Hardin; son of former Captain Jackson Hardin, (Human) and the late Rainbow Dash (Pegasus)._

_**Location: Canterlot Castle.**_

In the rooms of Canterlot castle; the day was just beginning and the ponies in the castle were just starting to rise, but there was one pony who did not want to get up and do his job. His name was Dashing Jackson Hardin and he was the captain of the guard for Canterlot.

"Oh Celestia why do you have to always make the sun extra bright in the mornings." the young captain thought as he opened his eyes to the annoying sun hitting them. He looked over to see his wife Rarity sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled at his wife; the one good thing that had come out of the incident at the Gala nineteen years ago. The captain felt a sad feeling tugging at his soul; the Gala was where he had lost both his parents, one to Queen Chrysalis and the other to the king of madness, Sombra. The young captain carefully slid out of bed; trying his best not to wake his sleeping wife.

His hooves hit the floor with a slight *Clop*; he tensed, hearing Rarity mumble and toss and turn in the bed. He turned around to see that she had not woke; so he smiled lightly, stretching both his wings and his forelegs as he stood. After finishing this; he went over to his wardrobe to get his armor. He used his hooves to pull the well oiled oak doors and he took a moment to look at his armor. His golden armor was the same as a standard guards; except for two noticeable differences, his helm had a deeper blue plume to top it, and his shoulder guards were decorated with the silver insignia of a Captain, something his father, Captain Jackson, had managed to get spread from their old home in the Crystal Empire. He carefully slid the armor on and clasped the leather bindings to his body. He slid his golden hoof guards on and lastly put the helm atop his head.

He closed the oaken doors of his wardrobe back and went to look in the mirror. He stopped when he was in front of it and got a good look at himself. He was a pegasus by birth, and arguably the largest of his species. He even stood as tall as the princesses at full stature; but the peculiar thing really was that his eyes were golden, an uncommon trait that he was given to by his Human father. His left eye held a storm of emotions which one could go insane from should they stare too long. He had lost his right eye a long time ago; during his years as a normal guard, so he kept it covered with a blackish brown leather patch. His mane was a light blonde, it had two long streaks that brushed down the side of his face. His expression was usually one of happiness; but in reality he was always in a near depressed state behind this mask of joy. His body and wings were well toned from years of hard flying and exercise in the army. He wore a light white scarf that ran around his neck. His cutie mark depicted two swords clashing in front of an eagle that held in its talons arrows and an olive branch. His father had told him when he had earned it that it stood for the fact that he was a soldier at heart; a born warrior willing to fight for peace. His tail was the same light blonde as his hair; and he let it flow freely, for he considered braiding it or tying it up to be a waste of time. His fur color was almost a cyan blue; like his mother, Rainbow Dash. Overall, he looked like he was much older than his actual twenty years of age.

Satisfied with his appearance; he turned on his hoof and went back over to the bed to say goodbye to his wife before going to work for the day. He got around to her side of the bed and leaned his head down till he was next to hers. He nudged her softly; eliciting a low moan from her as she started to stir.

"Oh, am I still in a dream, or is this handsome stallion my husband?" Rarity said as she opened her eyes and looked at Dashing.

"I am very real my love; I just wanted to say goodbye before I go to work for the day." Dashing said, a smile on his muzzle. Rarity leaned forwards and gave him a loving peck on the cheek before speaking.

"Well then darling; if that is the case then I will see you this evening. Now go and keep Canterlot safe my love." Rarity said, love imbued in her every word.

"Very well, I take my leave; with a promise to return for I could never stay away from this rare gem for too long." Dashing replied swooningly. Rarity giggled at his joke before beginning to rise herself. Dashing took a step back as she lifted herself out of the bed; yawning as she stretched her forelegs. Dashing smiled at her rising, and so he started to take to the door as she continued to stretch. As he made it to the door he called back to her.

"I love you my dear; good luck at the Boutique today." he said.

"I love you too darling; I hope work goes easy for you at the barracks today as well." Rarity said, as she went over to the mirror to get ready.

The young captain slipped out of the room after that; quick on his hooves, he set out to go and meet up with the princesses in the throne room to see what they had assigned for him for the day. He walked the long corridors of the ancient castle; passing by a few pony workers who politely said hello and good morning to him as he walked by. He would flash his solid white smile and say to them the same before continuing on to the throne room. Finally, after a few minutes of walking; he arrived in the throne room, and it was busy. Ponies were lined up from the thrones to the entrance doors about five-hundred feet away. Many of them were here with personal grievances or were just trying to get something out of the princesses. He calmly trotted alongside the roped areas that stated where the non-worker ponies could be and line up at; hearing many of them cursing about how this system was a load of bucking shit. He was inclined to agree with them; after all, this system was about three centuries old, and needed to be updated.

He finally made it to the steps and started to climb them to meet with the princesses on his assignment for the day. He climbed the steps rather quickly; and found himself staring at the thrones and the two princesses that occupied them. The two both looked rather tired; and he could tell that this old system was wearing on them rather harshly. Their eyes were bloodshot, bags had developed underneath them. Both of their manes had lost their breezy, flowing nature and now sat upon their heads in a drooping manner. But, they carried on with their jobs as the princesses and the leaders of all ponies just as though everything was normal. Luna saw the young captain and immediately perked up; she always liked to see the one that the two of them had taken care of since he was a foal.

"Dashing! How good it is to see you; we were beginning to get worried that thee would not show thyself." Luna said in a happy tone.

"Hello Captain; it is good to see you again." Celestia said in a subdued tone. For some reason, Celestia always seemed even more saddened when she saw him. It is as though she knows something about him that he did not.

"Good morning Princesses; it is good to see you both again." Dashing replied, with joy in his tone. He bowed before the princesses before rising and standing at attention.

"Dashing; I believe we actually do not have anything that needs to be handled in the city today, so I think you shall be allowed to do as you see fit for the day." Celestia said, not truly caring. He ignored her tone; instead turning to Luna.

"Princess Luna; do you have anything that needs to be done today?" He asked, intrigued as to what her answer would be.

"Well, we do have need of a particular tome; but we have left it in our room. Perhaps thee would be kind enough to go and fetch it for us?" Princess Luna asked.

"I would be honored to do this my princess." Dashing replied with a courteous bow. After waiting for a moment; he started to walk past the thrones to go down a corridor that led to the two princesses rooms. He trotted down this ancient corridor before coming at last to two separate doors; one had a crest at the top that was a sun, while the other had a crescent moon atop it. He opened the door to the crescent moon and was astounded by its sheer beauty. The room looked like a tribute truly to the night itself; it had much lavish furnishings in it, from couches imported from Saddle Arabia to a bed made as though it was from a cloud. The room held several wardrobes; but Dashing knew he was looking for a tome that was said to be left on the bedside table. He trotted casually over to it and bent down to retrieve it when he saw something scribbled on the front.

"_**The madpony in the Dungeon." **_

This piqued the captains curiosity, so he picked the tome up in his mouth carefully and went over to the couch to see of what it contained. He sat upon the couch and laid the tome in front of him before he opened it to the first page. He took a moment to study it and found that it was actually written in the hoof of Luna herself. He was interested; and soon began to read into it, forgetting that Luna had requested he bring it to her for now. As he read more and more; he became more and more concerned, these writings seemed to indicate that somepony who had gone mad at the Gala nineteen years ago was locked up someplace in the dungeons below Canterlot. He knew from firsthand experience that the only pony that went mad there was his father; so he began to suspect something very badly. He turned to the last written page and it said in plain, bold words.

_**Subject is extremely resistant to methods to bring him out of his deranged state; recommend leaving subject in Dungeons forever, until his mental state is fixed he may never see his son again.**_

Suddenly, Dashing heard a loud voice; there was only one voice he knew could be that loud.

"Dashing! What is thee doing with our tome!" The voice said loudly.

"Hello princess Luna; I in all honesty have been reading this tome and I have a very ominous suspicion." Dashing replied as he turned to face her.

"And just what might that be Captain?" Luna asked; backing away slightly as Dashing drew himself to full height and stature.

"That you; the princesses I have served for many years have kept my father from me and in the very dungeons beneath us." Dashing said in a calm, menacing tone. He stood and watched as Luna sighed; closed her eyes, and then opened them again. Her blue eyes were staring into his golden one.

"Yes Dashing; we have been keeping him from you, but it was for your own protection. You know that in the mental state he is in that he is not safe to be allowed around ponies." She said; sighing again, but this time it sounded like it was in relief.

"Is that why Celestia always seems so saddened when she looks at me? Is it because she has known that I want to find my father so badly but that I can't because she has kept him hidden until she could find a cure?" He asked, sadness and anger beginning to flow through his body. Luna nodded, and she spoke.

"We can take you to him; but you must not get too close to him in his cell, he may lash out. He has already hurt many of our scientists who are trying to help him." Dashing heard this and nodded.

"I have to see him; I have no true family, there is only him left now." he said, stopping tears from coming. Luna nodded in understanding; and she beckoned him to follow her with a jerk of her head. She went out the door and across to Celestia's room; she used her magic to open the door and beckoned the Captain inside. he followed her slowly; and she led him over to a statue of Chronos, her and Celestia's father. She twisted the stones head and behind it several gears and machines clanked from behind the wall. Soon, the wall actually opened up and slid behind itself; revealing a staircase that led to what Dashing assumed was a secret part of the dungeons. she trotted down the steps at a fast pace; and he galloped to keep up, the two were moving quite quickly when she came to a sudden halt at the bottom; causing Dashing to have to stomp his hooves into the steps so he would not hit her. He grinded to a stop at the bottom and asked.

"Where does this lead princess?"

"Behind this door is the laboratory in which we are using to find a cure for your fathers madness; beyond it is the cell that we have kept him in for all this time." She said in a hushed, and saddened tone.

"He was your best friend; right? your first friend since your return, you hate to see him the way he is don't you?" Dashing asked, putting his hoof over her shoulder. Luna again nodded; and she pushed the old, oaken door open with her magic to reveal a futuristic laboratory. This place had equipment that most of Equestria had never even seen before: so he could not describe most of the room. Dashing walked through it in awe before he came to an abrupt stop at a solid steel door; it looked to be about a foot thick and was very sturdy. he heard a voice rise through the room; it was echoing loudly. Dashing opened the doors window and looked inside; what he saw inside both frightened him and saddened his heart. his father; who had once been the proud Captain of the crystal Empire, was now reduced to a laughing, wasted shell of himself. His once full and and smile filled face was now long and hollow. His one Golden eye was still literally burning of Sombras madness. His body looked like it had been wasted away and he was very thin and bony. The uniform he had worn to the Gala clung to his wasted frame; and the entire room stank of death. The horn of pure darkness that he had gotten on his forehead from Sombra remained; but it was cracked and nearly cut off at the base.

"By Galaxia and Chronos; can't you fix him?" Dashing asked, distraught over his condition.

"We…...We have actually discovered a way to fix him, but you would have to find somepony specifically." Luna stated.

"Well, who is it?" Dashing asked; He wanted to find this pony now.

"You must find his father Dashing; his father was brought here as a manifestation of Death's powers, he holds the key to your fathers life, and that is Death's powers of restoration. The abilities of Death would restore your father and make him what he once was. Jacksons father possessed the guard I was with when he formed; and he turned it into a Human/Pony hybrid. He is dangerous; and we have no idea of his current location, but we have learned that he was in Las Pegasus almost a year ago." Luna finished her mini speech with a long sigh. Just then; Dashing heard his father's voice from the cell. He put his ear through the window to hear him better.

_**All around me are familiar faces**_

_**Worn out places, worn out faces**_

_**Bright and early for the daily races**_

_**Going nowhere, going nowhere**_

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses**_

_**No expression, no expression**_

_**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow**_

_**No tomorrow, no tomorrow**_

_**I find it kind of funny**_

_**I find it kind of sad**_

_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**_

_**I find it hard to tell you,**_

_**I find it hard to take**_

_**When people run in circles it's a very, very**_

_**Mad world, mad world**_

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good**_

_**Happy birthday, happy birthday**_

_**And I feel the way that every child should**_

_**Sit and listen, sit and listen**_

_**Went to school and I was very nervous**_

_**No one knew me, no one knew me**_

_**Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?**_

_**Look right through me, look right through me**_

_**And I find it kind of funny**_

_**I find it kind of sad**_

_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**_

_**I find it hard to tell you,**_

_**I find it hard to take**_

_**When people run in circles it's a very, very**_

_**Mad world, mad world, mad world, mad world.**_

Both Luna and Dashing had teared up at the old, immortal mans words of insanity. Today; by coincidence was Dashings birthday. After a few minutes of crying together; the two pulled apart.

"You said his father was in Las Pegasus eh? Well then that is where I must go." Dashing said, breaking out of their episode of crying altogether.

"Yes; he is, but you will have to have him here alive and not severely injured or he will not be able to transfer the power over to your father Dashing." Luna said, finally beginning to calm back down.

"I will have to go and tell my wife that I have to go to Las Pegasus; can you have somepony cover for me until my return Luna?" He asked. Luna nodded; and Dashing took off up the stairwell and out the door of Celestia's room; bound and determined to prepare to save his father by any means necessary.

_**Hello once again my good audience; Chapter one in this story has now ended. Please; feel free to tell me in the form of a review your thoughts about the story, any ideas you had, and especially tell me of what you disliked about the story. Remember my audience to Read, Review, and like; all of that, because I would like to get some feedback from my audience about how I am doing. **_

_**This is Author DeathAngelWolf, Signing off.**_


	2. Leaving home a father follows

_**Hello once again my patient audience; this is DeathAngelWolf, with the second chapter in this story/sequel so far! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed last chapter, and that you will enjoy this one just as much. Here it is; "Madness raises Somralis; Dashings Departure." Remember to write a review at the end; alright? Cool. Enjoy at your own peril.**_

_**As a reminder I own nothing in MLP (That goes to Hasbro.) except my original story and this one that is continuing off of it, as well as the characters I created in both of them.**_

_While Madness did consume Jackson, he would sometimes have fits of clarity before slipping back into the grasp of insanity. During these times he was as he used to be; these periods would last for either minutes to hours or even days at a time. We hate that he has to go through this pain and despair; but we cannot cure him until Dashing comes back with Jacksons father and with him, the healing powers of Death to cure all." Thoughts of princess Luna._

_**Canterlot castles secret dungeon.**_

As Luna watched the young pegasus charge up the steps and out of her sight; she felt nothing but pride and sadness for the poor stallion. His life was about to get a lot more dangerous and painful now that he was hunting Jacksons father. She turned away from the old cell only to hear a strange voice coming from the cell. she turned back and trotted up to the cell door to see a shocking scene; Jackson was up and about. He had not moved from his Iron throne in twelve years; he rarely spoke, but when he did it was either insane ramblings or his moments of clarity and normality.

"Jackson! What is thee doing!" She shouted. He was up and walking; he had stopped walking many years ago because the elements had fried most of the flesh from his bones leaving only traces and bleached bone remaining from where the elements had scoured, removing his impurities by force. She watched as Jackson came to the cell door; he looked odd, an aura of pure white was glowing around him as he walked. His expression was grim as he stopped and stared through the opening in the cell door to her.

"Release…...me." He hissed through his damaged voice box.

"Jackson, thee knows we cannot do that." Luna said, standing firm against the immortal and insane soldier. his eyes were different this time though; as though he was slightly sane somewhere underneath that exterior of Madness.

"Very well Lulu; if I cannot see my son through his journey in this form then I will make another." Jackson said; she watched as he gritted his teeth in preparation for something. He spoke in a language she knew not of; and she was forced to watch from inside the cell as he ripped his arm off with a grunt of pain. Nearly no blood came out of the wound; for most of his life-sustaining blood had dried up a long time ago from the severity of the burns of the elements. she watched as he forced the arm through the steel doors opening; and it fell to the ground in front of her.

"Why Jackson? Why did thee rip thy arm off?" Luna asked, scared for her friend.

"Somralis, time is it that you return from Death's grip to serve as my avatar! Hear my voice and come forth in my time of need Somralis!" He howled madly as he pointed to the arm he had forcibly ripped from his body. Luna watched as the aura left her friend and how he fell backwards in the cell; and the arm began to be covered in solid black. The arm began to mutate; the very stone walls shook as it changed and altered its form. She ran past the rapidly building arm to her friend; he was as pale and near death as he had been before this.

"Why?" Was all she could ask.

"For…...for my son." He replied as he faded into unconsciousness. Luna turned her attention back to this…..Somralis; and it horrified her.

The arm expanded and soon it began taking the form of a…...pony? The pony-like shadow figure slowly started to undergo even more change as it solidified. A pair of wings; almost insect like formed on its back, a midnight black horn like Jacksons sat atop its head. Its eyes formed next; the left of them was literally flaming like Sombras used to; while the other appeared to look just like the eyes of Queen Chrysalis. Finally, the pony finished materializing, and she looked at it in horror as in front of her stood a combination of both Sombra and Chrysalis; half and half respectively. A flaming crown of darkness hovered over its head. The abomination took a few steps from its standing location before it opened its eyes and stared at Luna.

"Hello; Luna, it is good to see you again with real eyes." Somralis spoke in a voice that sounded like…

"Jackson! Is this really you?" Luna asked as she jumped forwards to give her friend the biggest and arguably cuddliest bearhug of all.

"Yes; it is me, for now anyways." Luna looked at him oddly as she still held him in the iron gripping hug.

"What do you mean, for now?" She asked as she let him go.

"I am in a temporary body; designed from all the evil that used to exist inside my body, I am alive, but this is not the form I wish to stay in. Besides, my old body is still alive; just kept in a coma until I return to it fully so ole Sombras madness doesn't make it go wild while I am gone." Somralis/Jackson spoke solemnly from the new body.

"Why not? thy are actually quite handsome like this." Luna said, running back over his new form.

"Because; I am a human, I wish to stay a human until my dying day but for now I will deal with this disadvantage."

"Thee should know, thy have Chrysalis' blood flowing in your veins as of now; thee can change into any form thy want, and it will stay that way, all it requires is a little concentration." Luna said, reminding him.

"That is correct; I appreciate your memory Luna." He said as he began to concentrate. Luna watched as her friend became cloaked in green fire; before finally emerging out of the fire as her sister, Celestia. Luna sat and laughed at this, she laughed very hard from it till her sides hurt.

He spoke in a perfect imitation of Celestia's voice "Oh stop your laughing Lulu; it is not nice to laugh at your sister." He said with a pout at the end. She started to laugh even harder until the two heard the real Celestia coming down the stairs.

"Lulu, are you down here? I heard a voice down there with you." She said.

"Quick, you have to hide; change into a guards form quickly." Luna whispered in a hushed tone. She watched as her friend smiled before changing from Celestia's form to a normal, Canterlot day guard.

Luna; what have you been doing down here? Why is Jackson out cold on the floor." She asked. Before Luna could reply, the sneaky assed Somralis/Jackson spoke.

"Milady, we came down here to check up on the prisoner and found him in this state. We were about to come and alert you but it appears you have already arrived." He said with a completely made up, yet regal sounding voice.

"I see; and you are?" She asked, staring into his eyes as if she were trying to tell if he would lie.

"Names Somralis milady; it is good to make yer acquaintance at last." He said, giving a courtesy bow as she observed. Celestia nodded, and turned back to luna before speaking.

"Sir Somralis; you may take your leave of us, we have a discussion to take place alone." She said, innocence coating her words. Somralis untensed, and slowly made his way out of the secret dungeon; all the while Luna watched until he was out of both vision and earshot.

"Now sister; you have five seconds to tell me who that really is because there is no record of a Somralis in the guard." Celestia said bluntly.

_**Captain Dashing Hardin POV.**_

_**Canterlot Boutique.**_

_**About twenty minutes later.**_

What do you mean you have to go to Las Pegasus!" Rarity shouted as Dashing finished his account of what had happened so far today.

"Yes my love; as I told you it is the key to saving my father. He is my only true family left; you know that, I can't just let him sit in that cell forever." Dashing said as he trotted over to his upset wife. "You know that you can come with me right? I would never go anywhere outside Canterlot without you at my side." He added. Rarity seemed to stop sniffling up right at the mention of her coming along.

"Do you mean it Dashing? I really just do not want you to end up getting lost or never coming home." She said before he abruptly got in her face and passionately kissed her on the lips. She melted into the kiss; and they stood like that for a good three minutes before they both pulled away for air.

"Yes, I would love for you to accompany me on this long quest; for they say love conquers all, eh. But we will have to leave within about three hours if we are to catch the train to our first stop in Ponyville." He said with a chuckle as he watched Rarity instantly go berserk at the thought of getting ready. He watched as she dashed up to the second floor of the boutique to get ready; which would likely take her an hour for she would pack a mountains worth of useless items. He then hear the familiar sound of a bell ringing; and he turned around to face a pony that he swore he knew from somewhere.

_**To Somralis/Jackson.**_

Just getting out of the castle and away from the snooping Celestia was tough work. His next task was to find his son; but this was relatively easy as he learned that he could use his powers from Chrysalis to track his sons emotional scent. It was strong; and he followed it through the streets for a while until he came upon a building of sorts. It was extremely extravagant; and it had to have his son inside of it for it was where his smell was strongest. he heard both his sons voice and…..Rarity's? They two were arguing back and forth for a minute before Somralis sensed a change of emotions, from anger to love and compassion. He heard Rarity speak quickly after Dashing; to which immediately afterwards she left upstairs, leaving Dashing alone and chuckling. Jackson knew this disguise would not work well; so he decided to change into a pony he was sure he had not forgotten. The green fire bathed over him once again as he morphed; and afterwards in place of guard Somralis stood the Wonderbolt Captain Spitfire. He looked at his new form; and noticed that he was in full military dress, which was a plus for him at least. He swallowed deeply; took a breath, put on his best impersonation of her, and walked into the boutique to his unwary son within. His son turned around at the noise of the bell jingling he stood staring at Somralis; likely trying to remember **"**Her**" **from where the two had met.

_**Captain Dashing Hardins POV**_

"Hey…..Aren't you Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts?" Dashing asked, intrigued to see the mare Captain here.

"Yeah, I just got off of work for the day and felt like coming to see Rarity. Is she here by the way?" **"**Spitfire**" **asked nonchalantly.

"Why, yes; but both me and my wife I am afraid are in the process of preparing to leave for Las Pegasus. I am following a lead there that somepony very dangerous is there, and needs to be brought back here to Canterlot." He said, telling a half-truth in the sense.

"Sounds like you'll need some backup Dashing. I can help if you will allow me to." **"**Spitfire**" **said with a shrug. He really didn't want to bring anypony else into this, but she was right; he would need backup if he was going to take his grandfather the original Jackson down and get him back here.

He hesitated as he spoke. "That…..That seems like a…..brilliant idea Spitfire; I haven't bought the tickets for the train yet and we can afford to bring you so…...you can come. I will admit; even a pegasus of my strength needs some help every now and again from another." Dashing said with a nervous chuckle.

"Alright; i'll meet you and Rarity at the Canterlot train station in about….lets say an hour and a half." **"**Spitfire**" **said boldly. Dashing nodded his head and Captain Spitfire slipped out of the building; closing the door behind her rather quickly and the bell above it rattled loudly from the sudden burst of the door slam.

"That was awkward and strange altogether. I guess i'll have to tell Rarity Spitfire will be tagging along to assist me." Dashing mused to himself. He turned back from the door to see that Rarity was already packed; and to say she had packed a lot was an understatement.

"I am all set and ready to go Dashing my darling. Whenever you are ready just let me know okay?" She said with a voice like angels.

"All I need to do is pack a bag of clothes and some other essentials and I will be ready. Also, Spitfire dropped by a minute ago; she said at first that she came here for you but instead she is now coming along with us." Dashing said nervously. Rarity sat for a moment, taking this information in; then she replied.

"Darling, I do not mind that she is coming with us; you know that. When will we see her exactly?" Rarity asked, her interest piqued.

"Well…..She told me for us to meet her at the train station in about an hour and a half. So we do have some time to kill." Dashing said. Rarity turned around slowly, and sashayed up to the stairs once again; only this time, when she looked back she had that look in her eyes.

"Care to join me, my knight in shining armor?" She asked, her gaze becoming very heavy-lidded and seductive, her tone as innocent as a young filly's.

"I believe I shall my rare gem; tis been a while since we last met like this." He replied, his own voice changing with the flow. She giggled before beckoning him to follow her. He watched as she sauntered up the steps; and he followed her slowly, all the while having such a perfect view of her fine flanks.

_**Time Skip: An hour and fifteen minutes later. (Aw shoot; Ah skiped yah favorite part didn I? Too bad mah friends; ah fer one prefer to have mah stories driven by tha actual plot, not tha more…..sexual aspects.)**_

_**Somralis' POV.**_

Somralis glanced about the train station; he was looking for his son, Dashing wasn't even late yet but Somralis had to be on that train with him. Finally, after another five minutes of waiting; my son and his wife rarity appeared in the station. He watched as his son carried a virtual mountain of luggage over to the ticket master before asking for three tickets to Ponyville. He could just make out the conversation. "Gods blood these pony ears are useless almost." Somralis thought.

"Three tickets for Ponyville Captain Dashing. Coming right up my friend." The ticket master said as he sliced off three tickets for the afternoon Ponyville express. Dashing took the three tickets in his hooves and slid them into his armor; after this he pulled out a small bag of bits which he gave to the ticket master before replying.

"Much appreciated my good friend; could you perhaps send for somepony to collect our luggage and store it on the train?" He asked. The ticket master gave a nod of his head; and with that they were set to go. Somralis watched as they spotted him; the two approached him. He was still in his spitfire disguise so they would recognize him.

"Darling! it is such a shame that you could not have stuck around earlier! It is good to see you again." Rarity said cheeringly. He effected Spitfires accent; and replied.

"Hey Rarity; you are lookin nice as always, and Dashing, it is good to see you managed to find me." He said nonchalantly. Dashing wasted no time and motioned to the train.

"We do not want to be late; so lets get aboard so we can relax all the way." Dashing said as he slid **"**Spitfire**" **the extra ticket. Somralis took it in his hoof; and the three of them walked over to the train and to the conductor.

"Tickets please?" He asked kindly as the three reached him. All of them pulled out their first class tickets and handed them to the conductor; which he took and punched a small hole into them all. He handed all of them their tickets back and stepped aside; wishing them to have a safe and pleasant train ride as he pointed to the front of the train. As the three boarded; the train began to slowly lurch forwards; and by the time they were sitting down it was speeding out of Canterlot station and towards Ponyville, their next stop in this long journey.

_**Chapter two in this story is done. I hope that you enjoyed it; but if you have a problem with it "I just don't know what went wrong okay?" But please, if you do have a problem or just wish to express to me an idea leave a review. I wish to all of you a good Morning/afternoon/evening/night; wherever you are I named all the times of day so you won't feel left out.**_

_**DeathAngelWolf, Signing off.**_


End file.
